A New Life
by DemonCentaur
Summary: Amber was friends with Soul Society for a while until she abandoned them to go live independently. Aizen gets her back because she was a former Arrancar. She falls in love with Ulquiorra. UlquiorraxOC LEMON! COMPLETE STORY...
1. Chapter 1

**My P.O.V.**

I was walking around in the woods when I heard a Gargunta open. I looked up into the sky to see an Arrancar stepping out. As I looked closely I made out his features. He was pale and had amazing green eyes. He had what seemed to be tear marks on his face as well. He wore a helmet looking thing indicating he was in fact, an Arrancar.

Before he had a chance to locate me, I sprang up into the air and ran into the Gargunta. He seemed to notice because he was chasing me in Hueco Mundo to the castle.

My legs were getting tired so I dropped down on all fours and sprinted. I entered the castle and immediately went into the throne room. Aizen sat there and looked at me, astonished.

"How'd you get back here?" he asked me. I smiled. "One of your Arrancar, and a cute one at that, came to the real world. I guess you sent him on a mission because he looked pretty strong. I'd say about a four or maybe even a three. Any way, he opened a Gargunta and I slipped in. Nothing wrong with that now is there?" I explained as I circled him. He smiled. "You thought he was cute? He was my fourth Espada. And what did you do to your uniform? I don't remember it being backless," he said quizzically. I shrugged. "It's easier to move in."

I was still on all fours and leaped up in the air and onto a ledge on the wall to hide as someone came in. I noticed it was the Arrancar from before. I jump down and gracefully landed on all fours once again. The Arrancar saw me and narrowed his eyes. "That's him," I said as I stood up sat down on a table in the corner of the room.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen started to say. I giggled. "What's so funny?" Aizen asked. I looked at him, still giggling. "Well, if you were so serious on getting me back, why'd you send one of your strongest? You think I would put up a fight? Honestly you know me better than that, Aizen. You could have sent the cook to tell me you needed me. I would have come either way. I will agree that it was my idea to leave in the first place, but still, you didn't think I would come back did you? Tsk tsk," I said giggling more.

Aizen rolled his eyes. He chuckled shortly before speaking. "You are correct as always, Amber. I apologize. Still, I wanted to be sure," Aizen said. He motioned for Ulquiorra to take his leave before you stood in front of him to prevent him from leaving just then. "Thank you for 'getting' me, Numero Cuatro. I know I should have let you talk to me before I rushed in and I apologize for my actions," I said bowing a little. I looked up to see him with wide eyes. "It is quite alright. Please do not bow to me as if I am your superior. I am the one who should be bowing down to you, Miss Numero Cero," he said bowing.

I giggled. "Please, call me Amber. What's your name?" I said reaching out to shake his hand. He stood up and looked at me. "Ulquiorra Schiffer. But," he began. "Ulquiorra, it's ok. I don't like all of this high and mighty stuff. Just call me Amber," I said as he reached out and shook my hand. He nodded. I moved aside as I allowed him take his leave. Aizen called out to him. "Yes, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked as he bowed. "I would like Amber to room with you," he said smirking. My eyes widened as did his. "You're insane you know that? Honestly you think you know a man. Fine. You win this round. Just wait, I have tricks up my sleeve," I said before I followed Ulquiorra out the door. The last thing I saw before I left was Aizen smirking. _That bastard._

We entered his, now our, room. It was awkward for a while. "I'm really sorry about this," I apologized. Ulquiorra sighed. "It's no problem really. Just took me by surprise," Ulquiorra said, shoving his hands in his pockets. I smiled as I sat down on the couch. He chuckled and went into the kitchen. My stomach growled and I heard him laugh. "Food's in here," I heard him call. I got up and made my way into the kitchen.

He pulled out some cake from the fridge and set it down on the island. "You want some?" he asked, pulling plates out. "Yes please," I said as I sat down on a bar stool. The next thing I knew, I had a plate of cake in front of me. I heard cabinets close and saw him take a seat next to me on another bar stool.

We ate in silence for a while until I got an idea. I giggled and he looked at me. "Is there something wrong?" he asked curiously. I shook my head. "No, it's just," I stopped before I put my finger on the cake and wiped it on the tip of his nose. His eyes widened as he looked at his nose, going cross-eyed in the process. I bursted out laughing.

"You think that's funny?" he asked before he put icing on my nose. I smirked and put more icing on his face. We were so much fun laughing and painting each others face with icing we didn't hear the door open. I shoved my entire cake into his face and stood up. He looked at me through the pieces of cake stuck to his face before perfectly throwing his cake into my face.

We were both laughing so hard that the next thing I new, I was slipping around the kitchen from the mess we made from tossing our cake around. He tried to help but just tripped and fell down on his back. I laughed and tried to help him up before falling on top of him.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Ulquiorra laughs," I heard a deep voice say. I turned around to see a blue haired man smirking. "Who are you?" I asked. "Grimmjow Jaggerjack. You?" he asked arching an eyebrow. "Amber," I said balancing myself as I stood up and shook his hand. He laughed seeing how I still had cake all over me. I looked down seeing Ulquiorra trying to stand up. I giggled and he just glared at me. "Does he not act like this?" I whispered to Grimmjow. He shook his head 'no' before exiting the room. I giggled and walked over to Ulquiorra, trying to help him up.

Once we both were standing I looked at him. He had cake all over him, just like me. I smirked. I reached up on the tips of my toes and licked some icing off his cheek. He gasped as I licked my lips. "Mmm, vanilla," I said smirking. He half smiled before he licked the tip of my nose. I giggled. "It's not that bad. Chocolate is probably my favorite, though. It's sweet," he said licking his lips. I stood back on the tips of my toes and held his face in my hands, before licking his face clean. I licked my lips when I was done.

He smirked at me and did the same. When we were both 'cleaned', we stood there looking at each other. I leaned in and hesitantly kissed him. To my surprise, he wrapped his arms around and kissed me back. I moaned when I felt his tongue against my lips, asking for entry. I opened my mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

We didn't hear Grimmjow come back in. "I came to get something to eat but it looks like you both are eating each other," he said smirking. We pulled away and I blushed. "How'd you guys get so clean?" he asked smirking. I licked my lips and he rolled his eyes. "I should have known," he said before grabbing a sandwich and walking away. I giggled and turned back around. "I must speak with Aizen-sama. I will be back shortly," he said kissing me quickly.

I smiled as I made my way back to our room. When I entered, I sighed and smiled brightly. _I never thought I could fall in love. And so easily!_ I looked around and noticed there was only one bed. I shrugged. _Maybe that's what he went to go talk to Aizen about._ I laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. I was barely able to keep my eyes open and soon fell asleep.

**Ulquiorra's P.O.V.**

I walked in to Aizen-sama's throne room and bowed. "What brings you here?" he asked me curiously. I sighed. _I have to tell him._ "Aizen-sama, I have…fallen in," I began when he cut me off. "Love. I cannot control your actions when it comes to that. Be careful though. She is a bit feisty. Has she kissed you?" he asked smirking. I nodded my head.

"I see you have cake on your uniform. What happened there?" he asked curious. My face darkened a fraction. "We went to the kitchen to get some food and ended up eating cake. Out of nowhere she put icing on my face. I wanted her to have fun and put some on her nose. We got carried away and threw cake at each other. I am sorry for my recklessness, Aizen-sama," I said bowing. "You have my permission to do as you both please. Just don't destroy anything. Also how did you get cleaned so fast? You both have only been here for an hour," he said smirking.

"She…uh…cleaned me," I said. He smirked wider. "With?" he asked, enjoying how shy I was to tell him of my personal 'love' life. "Her…tongue," I said quietly, my face darkening even more. "Uhuh, and is she still a mess?" he asked sitting up straight. "N-no. Not anymore," I said, trying hard not to stutter. "So she's clean?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"How did she get cleaned?"

"I cleaned her."

"With?"

Before I answered I licked my lips remembering the way she tasted of vanilla. "My tongue."

He smiled. Not one of his 'I-have-a-master-plan-and-you-will-follow-or-you-will-die' smiles. It was a sincere smile. "Well. I've known her for a while. And she doesn't do those kinds of things. You have a good catch, Ulquiorra. I want you both to be happy. You are dismissed," he said smiling at me. My eyes widened. _He wants us to be happy?_ I left for my quarters with one last bow to him.

When I entered, I saw her asleep on my bed. I smiled. I walked up to her and watched as her body rose and fell in sync with her breathing. I brushed some strands of her hair out of her face and smiled. She stirred a little and I dropped my hand.

I turned around and was about to walked away until she grabbed my wrist. I looked back at her, surprised. "I'm a light sleeper if you must know," she said giggling a little. I smiled and shrugged. "You like it?" I asked her. She looked at me, confusion in her eyes. "Like what?" she asked. "My bed," I smirked. I saw her blush and chuckled. She went to get up and I stopped her. "It's ok, really," I said as I sat down next to her.

She smiled and kissed me on the lips. I shoved my tongue into her mouth and was rewarded with a soft moan. I sighed and brought my hand up to caress her face.

**My P.O.V.**

He cupped my face as we kissed. I felt him smirk as I moaned when I felt his tongue playing with mine. I brought my hands up and tangled them in his soft locks of hair. I pulled him closer. I leaned back slowly and pulled him with me.

His eyes shot open. I looked at him with an innocent face. I smirked and leaned up to his ear. I nipped it as I spoke. "I want you, Ulquiorra-_kun_," I said seductively. I heard him groan and turn over, bringing me with him.

He kissed me hard as I began to unbutton his shirt. I slid it off of him quickly. My hands roamed his well toned chest. I rubbed his sides and felt him squirm a little. I smirked and traced his abs.

I sat up and smiled at him. I looked at his body, how it made a perfect 'V' and disappeared into his hakama. I traced patterns around the hem of his pants and heard him growl. I stopped and looked at him. "Did you just growl at me?" I asked slightly amused. He smirked and leaned forward to my ear. "And what if I did?" he said seductively.

I smirked and pulled my shirt over my head before going down and kissing him. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra, discarding it somewhere. He ground his hips into me and I almost lost it when I felt how hard he was. I ripped his pants off while I kissed him hard. He tore my pants in half and threw them somewhere.

"I liked those pants," I mumbled against his mouth. He chuckled and turned me over, straddling me, while continuing to grind into me. He moved southward and took my panties in his mouth and dragged them down. I moaned and arched my back.

I ripped his boxers off and moaned when I saw how big he was. He smirked and kissed me. I felt his arousal against my core and moaned his name loudly. "Ulquiorra…please," I moaned as I felt him teasing me with his fingers. He smirked and inserted two fingers into me. I arched my back as he pumped his fingers in and out and then curled them. "Oh God!" I screamed as he found my prostate.

He took his fingers out and licked his fingers clean. I was panting harder and harder by the minute. I slid down so his arousal was against me. I moaned loudly and arched my back. He positioned himself before thrusting in. I whimpered slightly from the pain.

"Move," I told him once I partially adjusted to his size. He started up a rhythm and picked up pace when he heard me screaming for him to go faster and harder. I raked my nails against his back, leaving bright red marks. I kept moaning from the pleasure. I grabbed him and pulled him down, kissing him with all my being.

"U-Ulquiorra, I'm…coming," I moaned. He nodded and smirked before thrusting harder and faster. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed as I went over the edge. My body convulsed and I heard him groan. He came soon after.

He pulled out and rolled to the side. I snuggled up against him, my panting beginning to lessen. I traced his four on his chest, before placing my lips on it. I snuggled closer to him and laid my head in the crook of his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you," I said, lifting my head and looking into his emerald eyes.

He smiled. "I love you too," he said kissing me tenderly. I smiled and kissed him back. We broke apart and laid my head back down. He sighed and closed his eyes. I drifted off to sleep, with my limbs entangled with his.

When I woke up, I looked to see Ulquiorra fast asleep. I quietly got up to take a shower and winced when I felt a pain shoot up in me. I smiled and continued to the shower.

When I exited the steamy bathroom, Ulquiorra was still asleep. I was still wrapped in my towel and decided to wake him up. "Ulquiorra-kun, wake up. Aizen is going to have a meeting soon," I said softly. He groaned and rolled over. I giggled and shook him. "Wake up, Sleepyhead!" I said a bit louder.

He reluctantly opened his eyes and looked at me. "Good morning," I said, giggling. He was sprawled out on the bed. I kissed him quickly before getting up to dress. "Get ready for Aizen's meeting," I said, dropping my towel. He smirked and got up. I felt him behind me. "You're going to be late," I said giggling. I moaned when I felt his lips on my mark. He smirked and left to go get ready.

We walked in the halls on our way to the meeting room hand-in-hand. When we entered, everyone gasped. I rolled my eyes and took a seat with Ulquiorra.

"Soul Society is planning to attack us. Be ready when I call for you. Dismissed," Aizen said. "Amber, may I please talk to you alone?" Aizen asked. I shrugged and turned to Ulquiorra. He narrowed his eyes. I giggled and kissed him quickly before walking up to Aizen.

He spoke when he heard the door close. "How is he treating you?" Aizen asked. It took me by surprise. "Umm…normally? Is this a trick question?" I asked. Aizen chuckled and shook his head. "No, I was just wondering. I wanted to speak with you because I want you to keep a diary of every day. If something is wrong, write about it, express yourself. I want you to do this because I want you to turn it in at the end of the month. Do you understand?" he said. I narrowed my eyes and nodded my head. "I won't write about _everything_," I said turning around and walking out.

I walked back to my room to see Ulquiorra sitting on the bed. I smiled and walked up to him, kissing him. "What did he want?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "He wants me to keep a diary," I said scoffing. Ulquiorra chuckled and nodded. "I'm going to go think for a while. I'll be back in a bit," I said pecking him on the lips before grabbing the diary and heading out.

I walked out of the castle and sat down in the sand a while away. I took out the diary and looked at it. _Aizen wants to know what's going on? Heh. I'll just make another diary and put the real stuff in there and put a load of crap in this one._ I opened a Gargunta and went to the real world, unnoticed. I came back with a copy of the diary and began writing.

_**Day 1**_

_**Today I met the other Arrancar. They're decent. Ulquiorra is my best friend along with Halibel. Nothing is going on between Ulquiorra and I. I always act around guys differently than I do with girls. I think he thinks we have something going on. We don't. We met and ended up fucking. It was great. I'm glad there aren't any strings attached. The only thing is…does he know this? I also met a guy named Grimmjow. He was decent as well. That's pretty much all that happened.**_

I pulled out the other diary and began writing my true feelings into the diary Aizen would not get.

_**Day 1**_

_**Today was the best day of my life. I feel like a little grade-schooler writing in this thing. I met a man named Ulquiorra Schiffer. He is so formal and neat. He's really smart and funny. He has the most amazing eyes I have ever seen! They are a shade of green I have never seen on a person before. Every time I look at them I get lost. My train of thought goes haywire. He's very composed and has his own way of thinking. He's very masculine. His face is the most gorgeous thing I have seen! He has unique tear stained marks, the same color of his eyes. He always has his hands shoved in his pockets, that if you look closely, he clenches and unclenches his hands. I think that's his stress reliever. **_

_**Day 2**_

_**Today, Ulquiorra and I got in a food fight that led to the most amazing kiss ever! We were eating cake and I smeared icing on his face. He retaliated by smearing icing on my face. We both shoved cakes in ours faces and had a good laugh. Then we both leaned in and kissed! And I'm not talking about a simple little 'how are you doing' kiss. I'm talking about a full out 'You are mine and only mine' kiss! Jesus! He tasted so good! He first tasted like vanilla because of the cake but then, behind all of it was something so unique to me. I can't even describe it! But that's not where it ended. I now know that I LOVE him! That's right! Me! In love! With HIM! The most gorgeous man in my entire existence! But that's STILL not where it ended. He went to go to Aizen after we made our way back to our room (That's right OUR room. Aizen demanded that I be put with him). I figured he was asking about beds, seeing as there was only one. I laid down in it and fell asleep almost immediately. It smelled so much like him. I woke up when I heard him come back. He was playing with my hair, not knowing that I was awake. He went to walk away and I grabbed his wrist telling him that I was a light sleeper. I giggled and he laughed. He asked me if I liked his bed and I was about to get up when he told me it was fine. Now I know he DIDN'T talk to Aizen about the beds. The next thing I knew we were kissing. From there, my body took over. I knew I had to have him. I wanted him to be mine forever. So I did the only thing I could register in my mind that moment; we made love. And it was so…good! In the end, I confessed to him. I told him I loved him. My heart soared when he told me that he loves me too. My first time was with a man I met two days ago. The only things I knew were that he was gorgeous, I loved him, and he was amazing! (That's all I'm saying, just in case this gets into the wrong hands. I don't mind people knowing I had sex with the man I love, but I DO mind if they know what we did.)**_

When I finished writing, I drew a picture of him when I woke him up and how he looked so sexy there. When I was finished, I closed the book. I grabbed the other one and made my way back. I didn't know I was wearing the biggest smile on my face until I saw my reflection in the window. I giggled and made my way back to my room.

Ulquiorra was not there. I stashed the real diary and walked to Aizen's throne room with the fake. I smiled evilly when I entered. I tossed the diary to Aizen and exited. I laughed as I made my way to the kitchen.

When I entered, I saw Ulquiorra and cake. I giggled and walked up to him. He looked at me and smiled. "What did you write?" he asked looking back at the cake. I giggled. "Nothing," I said. He glanced at me and laughed. "No woman, goes away to write in a diary for over an hour and writes 'nothing'," he joked. I giggled more and shrugged. He didn't press the matter any further and continued eating cake.

Halibel and the other Numeros entered the kitchen. Ulquiorra looked at them and then back to the cake. "You seem different Ulquiorra," Nnoitra said. Ulquiorra looked up. "How so?" he asked, taking his fork and getting a piece of cake. He looked at me and asked if I wanted a bite. I ate the piece and looked back at Nnoitra. He had wide eyes. "What do you mean 'How so'? You are fucking feeding her some of _your_ cake. You never did that! And you walk into Aizen-sama's meeting room, holding hands with her!" he exclaimed.

Ulquiorra looked at me and then laughed. "I may have changed a little," Ulquiorra said feeding me another piece of cake and smiling. I giggled and looked at Nnoitra again. "Are you two going out?" he asked, confused. Ulquiorra and I looked at each other and then nodded. "Yes," Ulquiorra said smiling.

Nnoitra walked up to me and smiled. "To make Ulquiorra smile, you must be something," Nnoitra stated. He then mumbled, "I wonder how she is in bed." Ulquiorra growled, hearing his comment. Nnoitra backed away and smirked. "That protective of her aren't you? Well I was just wondering. It's not like_ you_ know?" he said.

I blushed dark red. Nnoitra noticed and smirked. "Maybe you do know," he said, his smirk widening. "Go away," Ulquiorra said annoyed. I giggled. Nnoitra laughed and exited.

Days passed and nothing changed between Ulquiorra and me. We still kissed and haled hands everywhere we went. I wrote in my diaries and gave Aizen the fake one every day. I never wanted to leave. I got on better terms with the other Arrancar.

I giggled and grabbed Ulquiorra's arm. "Let's go," I said pulling him out of the door. "Where are we going?" he asked, confused. I giggled for the umpteenth time that day. "Aizen is having a meeting," I said smiling. He sighed and allowed me to drag him along.

When we arrived Aizen motioned for us to have a seat. "Soul Society has invaded us. We are to take action immediately. Amber I want you to dispose of them first hand. If you need anything, call for back up. Dismissed," Aizen said turning around to talk to Gin.

I got up and immediately walked out of the room. I made my way to my room and tucked in the real diary. I headed back out. Everyone was shocked to see that I didn't heed any attention to Ulquiorra. Everyone followed me to see what was wrong. I stopped outside of the gates.

"What's wrong," Halibel asked me.

"I can't do this. I don't want to do this," I said frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow said.

"I can't kill them. I don't want to. I want to kill Aizen. We can all live in Piece if it wasn't for Aizen. I wouldn't have to choose sides. I wouldn't have to disappoint one side. I want to live with them but at the same time I want to live with you. I love all of you," I said, beginning to shake. I felt arms wrap around me. "I'm going to talk to Aizen. I will be right back," Ulquiorra said. Before I could respond he left.

I turned around to see Halibel, Grimmjow, and Szayel. I sighed. "We are with you," Grimmjow stated. "We won't harm them. For you. We are on your side," Szayel said smiling. I couldn't help but let a tear roll down my cheek for their generosity. I smiled and nodded before leading the way.

Ichigo, Rukia and Ishida along with the Gotei 13, were all fighting the Arrancar. I interfered and pushed the Arrancar away. "Leave them alone," I growled. All the Arrancar ran off to Aizen.

When they returned, Aizen was leading them. "What is this Amber? You are one of us. Why are you doing this?" Aizen said, walking up to me. I backed away. "Because even though I'm here, they are still my friends. I have a choice in the matter. You do not order me around," I growled.

I looked around and noticed that Halibel, Grimmjow, and Szayel all backed me up. I smiled. _Where's Ulquiorra?_ I thought. I stood in front of the entire Gotei 13 and my three best Arrancar friends. I called out to Ulquiorra. He walked up to me. He had the exact same look on his face, the first time I saw him. I walked behind him so I stood in front of him and the Gotei 13.

"I'm sorry," I said before opening a Gargunta leading to soul society and pushing all of them in. I blocked it with my reiatsu so they couldn't get back. I turned around to face Aizen and his Arrancar. And the fight began.

I destroyed all of the Arrancar until it was only Aizen and I left. I was bleeding badly. With one last attack I killed him. With the last of my energy I stepped through a Gargunta and into Soul Society.

I sat down and was surprised when Orihime healed me. I stood up and hugged her. I saw Halibel, Szayel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra surround by swords at their neck. They had their hands up in the air. I rushed over to them and push all the swords away.

I stood in front of them. "Please don't," I begged. They put their swords away and nodded. Ulquiorra grabbed my arm harshly and pulled me to the side. "Oww! What's your problem?" I yelled. He turned me around and let go. "What is this?" he asked as he pulled out the fake diary. _Aizen must have given it to him._

"Look it's not what you think," I began. "Not what I think?" he screamed. "Then what is it?" I gulped. "A fake," I managed to say. He laughed. "A fake? It's your handwriting! How can I trust you? The evidence is right here! Your handwriting! Your diary!" he yelled. I cringed with every word. Tears began forming in my eyes.

"You don't believe me," I stated rather than asked. He nodded his head ferociously. "Of course I don't! Not after what I read!" he screamed. "You believe words? Well then read this!" I screamed at him. I threw the real diary at him and then began to walk away.

I didn't bother looking back. I heard him flip through the pages as I continued to walk away, tears streaming down my face.

**Ulquiorra's P.O.V.**

I just yelled at her. I don't believe her. She wrote that crap. It was her handwriting. She threw another diary at me. I opened it up and read it. I flipped through it and saw that, not only were there words, but drawings of me too. She's quite the artist. Damn I fucked up!

**My P.O.V.**

I heard him running after me. I didn't even turn around. He caught up to me and stood in front of me. I looked up into his eyes and wished I didn't.

"I'm so sorry," he began, "I fucked up. Really! You should have told me that you made another one. I'm sorry. I love you." I just stood there.

I wanted to kiss him but at the same time I wanted to shove that diary up his ass. "That's not the point," I croaked. "You didn't believe me," I said, tears starting to come out again. He hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head. "I know. And I'm sorry. I am really, truly sorry," he said hugging me tightly.

I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his back. I heard him sigh and push away so he could kiss me. "I'm…so…sorry," he said between kisses. I giggled a bit. He smiled and picked me up on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He walked back to Halibel and them.

"Hey," Halibel said. I smiled and nodded. "You did a good job, with everything. From choosing him, to choosing sides and killing Aizen," she finished. I was touched by her words. Grimmjow and Szayel nodded.

I hopped down from Ulquiorra's back and bowed. "Thank you. For coming with me and helping me. I couldn't have done it without you," I said. They all smiled and hugged me.

We were all laughing that we forgot where we were. We broke apart and I turned to face Ichigo and the others. "Thank you," I said bowing, "for not hurting them. I apologize for abandoning you all." Captain Yamamoto stood up and walked over to me. I shrunk back a little as he approached. "No, thank you. You have helped us see that we can all live in peace. You have stopped this mess. And you have prevented many lives from being taken," he said bowing to me. I blushed at the generosity given to me once more.

I turned around to Ulquiorra. He smiled. I walked over to him and hugged him. I turned around when Captain Yamamoto spoke again. "Where will you go?" he asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe out in the country or woods," I said looking back at Halibel.

"That's not the answer I was looking for. The correct answer is right here, in Soul Society," Yamamoto said. My eyes widened and then turned to sorrow. "I don't think many people would allow us to be here," I said. "I make the rules. I say who can stay and go. Whoever you are assuming to will have to just get used to it because everyone here already agreed," he said smiling.

I heard Grimmjow laugh. "I finally get to get to see color rather than plain white!" he yelled. We all laughed. I turned around and faced Ulquiorra. He kissed me and held me tight. "Now we can start a real life together," he told me. I smiled and nodded before kissing him once more. And our new life began.

The End


	2. AN

Dear Readers,

I am so very sorry I have not updated in the past YEAR(S)! I have been so busy.

My grandfather was diagnosed with Stage 4 Prostate and Bone Cancer a while back. My parents are divorced and my mom is working 3 jobs plus going to college. So basically I'm in charge being the oldest, plus I'm a junior in High School. Since my mom is always at work, I have to take my grandfather to the doctor's all the time. He's German and doesn't speak much English so I have to always be there to translate and pass on information. So with my grandfather's treatment, school, MY job, AND taking care of my siblings, the pets, and the house, I really haven't had have any time whatsoever to continue writing for all of you. So I apologize.

On a good note, though: I will start writing once again VERY soon. I will continue updating ALL of my stories and try to stay on track. Thank you to those of you who have not lost hope in my stories and for all of the great reviews! Happy Reading!

3

DemonCentaur


End file.
